Drizzy and Drip: Gas of Doom-Christine Version!
by dj944534
Summary: Ever wondered what happened in Christine during episode 7 of the original show, "Gas of Doom"? Well here's your answer!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Drizzy: "Hello there everyone and welcome to the show! Ah, it feels so nice to take a break from work related to the plot. I bet you want to know what I'm up to, but for now it's top secret information; we're in the middle of a story arch after all! So instead, I'll tell you a true story. But which one should I tell, hmm…"

[Drizzy ponders for a moment.]

Drizzy: "I've got it! Recently, I've watched the Ozzy and Drix show...only for critiquing purposes mind you. Anyway, I see that our girl Christine made a cameo in the episode, "Gas of Doom". Bet you want to know what happened from Christine's perspective. Let me tell you, it's a pretty interesting story. Even better than Hector's version, I would say! Okay, here we go…"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

[Christine is walking down the school halls with her friend Chelsea (she doesn't have a name in the show, so I gave her one).]

Chelsea: "I'm so glad 4th period is finally over; I couldn't focus because I was so hungry!"

Christine: "Haha, I can definitely relate. I wonder what's for lunch today…"

Chelsea: "Doesn't matter since we bring our own lunches."

Christine: [Look of gilt] "Yeah, about that…"

Chelsea: "No, don't tell me you forgot to bring your lunch!"

Christine: "I didn't, I swear! I noticed that it went missing after 1st period..."

Chelsea: "Sigh, now you have no choice but to eat the... (shivers) school's food."

Christine: "I know, I know. Wish me luck."

[The girls finally arrive in the cafeteria. As they are waiting in line Christine notices three 8th grade girls bullying a 7th grade girl.]

Chelsea: "Huh? Christine, what's wrong?"

Christine: "Shh, you see them over there?"

Chelsea: "It's…'Triple Threat' (name of the bullies) !"

TT1: "Hey there little girl, got any lunch money for us?"

TT2: "We'll only take 90%, we promise!"

Girl: (In a weak/intimidated voice) "But the lunch here is free…"

TT3: "You hear that girls? Seems to me that she is calling us stupid!"

TT1: "Oh yes she is! We didn't ask you to talk, idiot. We just asked kindly for your money!"

TT2: "But since she has none, let's take a look at her lunch shall we?"

[Triple Treat takes a look at the girl's lunch… only to mock her.]

TT2: "Say, isn't this the school's infamous '12 Bean Salad'?"

TT3: "Sure is! Ha, this girl is worse than I thought. No one would ever eat that stuff!"

Girl: "It's not-"

TT1: "It looks ugly and nasty. Guess you are what you eat, right?"

[Triple Threat continues to mock the girl and laugh at her expense; making her more and more uncomfortable. Christine has had enough.]

Christine: "I'm going to help that girl."

Chelsea: "But how? You know those girls are called 'Triple Threat' for a reason."

Christine: "Triple Threat only bullies girls that appear weak to them. They wouldn't dare make fun of a more popular girl that's eating the same thing she's eating…"

Chelsea: "Wait, don't tell me that you are actually going to eat the 12 Bean salad!"

Christine: "It can't be that bad. Besides, I have nothing else to eat and this is my chance to help!"

Chelsea: "Christine…"

Christine: "I'm pretty sure my body can handle it. I have a pretty strong system!"

Chelsea: "Fine, but don't expect me to join you. I've warned you."

Christine: "Okay, see you soon!"

[Christine puts the 12 Bean Salad on her tray and sits by the girl. She starts eating.]

Girl: "!"

TT: "!"

Christine: "Mmm! Guess what girls, I eat this stuff too. Have anything to say about it?"

[Triple Threat looks at each other and simultaneously laugh.]

TT2: "You fool, you actually fell right into our trap!"

Christine: "Huh?"

TT3: "We knew you'd want to save any girl that became our victim. So we baited you into 'saving' the girl by eating that bean salad crap!

TT1: "The lunch you brought was way better, that's for sure."

Christine: "Wait, you're the ones that stole my lunch?! But why would you do this?"

TT1: "You never mind your own business! You think you can save anyone from us because you're more popular, don't you? Let's just say that starting in about 30 minutes, you won't be nearly as popular! See you at 7th period; try to hold it until then. Triple Threat, our work here is done!"

TT3: Haha, good luck Christine!"

[The girls leave, only Christine and the girl remain at the table. Well, until Chelsea arrives.]

Chelsea: "Christine, what was that about?"

Christine: "I'm not sure, seems like some revenge plot to make me less popular…"

Chelsea: "So they tricked you? Oh no oh no oh no, if they surpass you on the hierarchy, all of us will suffer! What are we going to do?!"

Girl: "I'm sorry, they forced me to go along with their skit. I'm such a bad person…"

Christine: "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. It's actually pretty good, might as well finish it."

Chelsea: "Sigh, Christine. You're not supposed to make it worse…"

Christine: (Continues to eat) "I'm not worried about those jealous bullies. Whatever trap they set for me, I'll overcome it! (To herself) "_...I hope so." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

[Cilia is patrolling up-town Christine; Drizzy and Drip are riding with her. Cilia suddenly gets a call from the chief.]

Maximus: "Hello Officer Cilia, are you there?"

Cilia: "Yes sir, just patrolling uptown right now."

Maximus: "Ah, so you must have some down time. Report to the mayor's office; I recommended you for a special assignment. You'll get the details from her, and be sure to bring Drizzy."

Cilia: "Okay chief, I'm on my way!"

[Cilia hangs up.]

Drip: "What's happening big sis?"

Drizzy: "I think I heard my name…"

Cilia: "I'm not sure, but we're about to find out."

[Inside the mayor's office, Santorini is pacing back and forth impatiently. She is very stressed.]

Cilia: "You called?"

Santorini: "Afisjgnm AJPIFJIPJNFSNDlijpi!xquafedfaTASmp9!"

Drizzy: "Whoa there Miss Satorini, we can't understand you. Can you calm down a bit?"

Drip: [Pats Satorini on the back, calming her.] "There there, miss."

Santorini: (Exhales deeply) "Thank you Drip. Okay, I'm ready. Take a look at the monitor please."

[The monitor displays a live and interactive map of Christine. Santorini zooms in on the intestines.]

Santorini: "This is the problem!"

Cilia and Drip: "?"

Drizzy: "Looks like some sort of food made of beans is being digested with the help of some bacteria. It does appear to be giving off more gas than usual, but other than that nothing is out of order here."

Santorini: "Except for the fact that this gas is building up while Christine is still at school!"

Drip: "What's the big deal? She's released gas during school before. It's perfectly natural!"

Santorini: "Those were minor. However this one is giving her an abnormal amount of gas and it's really making her uncomfortable."

Drizzy: "There's no way Christine would eat something like that for lunch. (Sigh) Did she really eat the school's hazardous food?"

Santorini: "She was tricked! Long story short, if we don't eliminate the gas before her 7th period class, she'll drop on the popularity rankings and become a laughing stock. Her reputation is at stake!"

Cilia: "Okay, I think I understand. You want us to help Christine digest her food and remove the gas before she 'explodes', right?"

Santorini: "Precisely!"

Cilia: "Sorry to disappoint you, but this goes beyond my training. I don't have any method of stopping it, at least completely…"

Santorini: "This is where Drizzy comes in!"

Drizzy: "Huh?"

Santorini: "You must have an invention that can help...right?!"

Drizzy: "I'm sorry mayor, but I've got nothing for this."

Santorini: "But...but...sigh. Then I've got no other choice but to call Diann-"

Drizzy: "Kidding, I was just yanking your membrane! I have an invention for almost every purpose, so you don't need **her** to be your inventor. My 'Methane Diffuser' should get the job done in no time!"

Santorini: "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

Drizzy: "!"

[Santorini suddenly bear hugs Drizzy. Amillia, along with a couple of other brain cells come in.]

Amillia: "Mayor Santorini, we have some bad news. We have less than 2 hours to 7th period and Christine is barely holding on!"

Santorini: "Oh right!"

[She immediately lets go of Drizzy.]

Santorini: "Please go to the stomach at once, I'm counting on you guys!"

* * *

[The trio have arrived in the stomach. Cilia explains her mission to the captain.]

Sub. Captain: "Oof, that sounds like a rough job. No wonder why her stomach has been all bubbly! You can take the sub over there; it should have all the gear you need.

Cilia: "Wait, aren't you coming with us? We need a sub captain."

Sub. Captain: "Hmm? What do you mean? You already have one."

Drip: "Aww, thanks Captain Marcia. I'll be sure to take care of your ship; she's in good hands!"

Sub. Captain: "Aye aye, Captain Drip, take care mate!"

[As they walk to the sub, Cilia and Drizzy have a little chat.]

Cilia: "Since when did Drip become a submarine captain?"

Drizzy: "I'm just as surprised as you are. I swear he lives a double life!"

Cilia: "True. Sometimes I wonder if he's even our brother…"

Drip: (Near the submarine) "What are you two whispering about? We don't have much time to waste!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

[Meanwhile: Christine is having major discomfort in one of her classes. Her stomach is even making groaning noises.]

Chelsea: "Hey Christine, what's up with you? You hardly gotten any of your worksheets done."

Christine: "I'm trying to hold it in until school is over, but it's hurting my stomach."

Chelsea: "Oh yeah, you ate that crap. Whatever you do, don't release! You've got to fake it until you make it."

Christine: "I'll...try."

Chelsea: "Good girl. Now let's hurry up before anyone notices your predicament."

* * *

[Inside Christine's intestines; Drizzy is in diving gear, using his invention (looks like a ray gun) to "diffuse" the gas bubbles. Meanwhile, Cilia and Drip are chilling in the submarine.]

Drizzy: "Remind me, why am I the only one working out here?!"

Drip: "The captain has to keep an eye on the ship."

Cilia: "And I'm just a backup in case of an emergency. Besides, you only have one of those gas diffusing gadget things, so what could I do out there anyway?"

Drizzy: "I don't know, some encouragement perhaps?"

Cilia & Drip: "You're doing a great job Drizzy, keep it up!"

Drizzy: "Sigh, so much for family…"

[Drizzy continues to clear the gas made by the germs digesting the bean salad. It takes a little while, but more and more progress is being made.]

Drizzy: "You know Cilia, I could get this done faster if you eliminated the bean fragments…"

Cilia: (Sleeping)

Drizzy: "Cilia!"

Cilia: "!"

Drizzy: "Bean fragments. Eliminate. Please."

Cilia: (Yawns) "Alright alright, I'm on it."

[Drizzy, now with Cilia's help, continues to help rid Christine of the lethal gas building up inside her. They make very good progress. After about an hour, the intestine looks methane gas free.]

Cilia: "Drip, how much time do we have left?"

Drip: "T-minus 29 seconds. 7th period is practically here!"

Drizzy: "Perfect timing, I think I've eliminated the very last gas bubble!"

Cilia: "Finally, this mission was so boring! Reel him in, Drip."

Drip: "Ahem."

Cilia: (Rolls her eyes) "**Captain** Drip."

Drip: "You've got it!"

* * *

[Oh no, Christine is now at her 7th period class! Will Triple Threat's scheme work?]

TT1: "Ha, how's it going Christine?"

TT2: "Feeling a bit breezy down there?"

TT3: "Wait, don't do anything yet; I have to get my camera ready!"

[The three girls laugh at Christine while she strugs them off and walks to her seat.]

Chelsea: "Don't worry about those losers; if things go south, I've got your cover.]

Christine: "Thanks Chelsea, but I actually feel much better."

Chelsea: "Is that so? Let's keep our guard up, just in case."

Christine: "Hahaha, you're so funny; you worry too much!"

[Time passes. Triple Threat gets more and more frustrated as they realize the period is almost over and Christine has yet to rip.]

TT1: "Why is nothing happening? She should be the laughing stock of the school by now!"

TT2: "I don't know! She's supposed to have a large build-up of gas by now...I'm sure of it."

TT3: "We only have 3 minutes left. This is so lame!"

[3 minutes later, and the period is over! As Christine and Chelsea leave, they notice the salty looks on Triple Threat's faces.]

Christine: "Aww, were you expecting something to happen?"

Chelsea: "I guess for now, you'll have to be content with us being more popular than you losers!"

TT1: "This isn't over! We won't stop until we take you down!"

[Triple Threat runs away. Christine and Chelsea are walking to their next period, which is the science fair in the gym.]

Chelsea: "If feels so good to see those girls unsatisfied! But still, how did you get rid of all of that gas, without letting it go?"

Christine: "I have no idea. I was in pain, but suddenly, I gradually felt better and soon after...no more gas."

Chelsea: "I swear, your body is invincible sometimes."

Christine: "Perhaps so! Anyway, let's hurry, I don't want to miss the science fair."

* * *

[Back in Christine's intestines.]

Cilia: "Sigh, it sure is taking a long time to get out of here…"

Drip: "We are in the small intestine to be fair. It's really long, you know."

Cilia: "Yeah I know. Drizzy, I've been wondering, how does your invention eliminate gas? Where does it go?"

Drizzy: "Thought you'd never ask, considering that you like to stay as far away from my inventions as possible! Actually, it absorbs the gas and puts it into this tank. We must be sure to keep a close eye on this; it's practically an atomic bomb."

Cilia: "Okay then, just be sure to keep that away from me, okay?"

Drip: "You know what's weird guys? Some awful food was able to cause this much pain to Christine without the help of some kind of virus."

[Suddenly in front of the ship, a huge virus monster appears. It's a rotavirus!]

Drizzy & Cilia: "Drip!"

Drip: "Sorry."

Rotavirus: (Imagine a deep monster-like voice) "You idiots! Thank you for getting rid of all of that methane gas; now I can wreak havoc. Hope your girl is ready to experience diarrhea!"

Drizzy, Drip, & Cilia: "!"

Drip: "Fasten up everyone, he's attacking!"

[On the outside]

Christine: "!"

Chelsea: "What's wrong Christine?!"

Christine: "I'm feeling stomach pains again, but if feels a little different this time…"

Chelsea: "Hmm, sounds like a stomach virus. Should I call the nurse?"

Christine: "No no, I'll survive."

Chelsea: "Let me guess, you want to see Hector's science project?"

Christine: "...you know me too well."

Chelsea: "Fine, but if you even look like you're gonna puke, you're on your own!"

* * *

[Back inside: Chaos is everywhere! The rotavirus is scaring the bacteria, and is touching the intestinal tract with its infected tentacles. The mayor calls Cilia.]

Santorini: "Cilia, what's going on down there?!"

Cilia: "An unexpected virus is trying to infect Christine with diarrhea, ma'am."

Santorini: "Can you guys take it down? Diarrhea and puking is even worse than flatulence!"

Cilia: "I understand your concern ma'am, but we aren't equipped to take him down. We have very limited options, if any at all."

Santorini: "At this point, I'm fine if you do whatever it takes!"

Drizzy: "Then how about releasing the gas tank?"

Cilia & Santorini: "What?!"

Drizzy: "He seems to not like methane gas, so that must be his weakness. For his size and strength, something with atomic power should one shot him. Cilia, remember the tank I just told you about?"

Cilia: "Yeah, but-"

Santorini: "Are you insane?! You want everyone in the school to humiliate Christine?!"

Drizzy: "Sorry mayor, but it's our only viable option. Unless you're okay with non-stop puking and diarrhea..."

Santorini: "...okay. Christine's safety is what really matters, do what you must. I'll just write my will..."

[Santorini hangs up.]

Cilia: "We better act fast before we...and the mayor die!"

Drizzy: "Right! Drip, does this thing have a cannon?"

Drip: "Yes indeed!"

Drizzy: "Nice! Cilia, you load the cannon with the tank. I'll keep an eye on the target and let you know when to fire. Careful, we only have one shot!"

Drip: "And I'll make sure we stay a safe distance from the virus!"

Cilia: "Wait, why doesn't he have to address you as captain?"

Drip: "It's a bro code thing. A sister like you couldn't understand."

Cilia: "Excuse me?!"

Drizzy: "Cilia, please save your rage for later when we're off screen. Don't forget about the mission!"

Cilia: (Takes a deep breath) "You're right, now is not the time for this. We have a monster to kill; let's do this!"

[The trio splits to do their respective tasks. Cilia loads the cannon launcher and prepares to fire. Drizzy is keeping track of the virus.]

Cilia: "Ready to fire!"

Drizzy: "Hold it! At this distance, we'd be affected by the blast radius too. Drip, can you scoot us back some more?"

Drip: "Consider it done!"

Drizzy: "Perfect! Cilia, after my countdown, fire away!"

Cilia: "Ready when you are!"

Drizzy: "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, FIRE!"

Cilia: "Sayounara, rotavirus!"

[KABLAM! The tank projectile reached the virus and-]

Rotavirus: "Huh? What kind of-!"

[KABLOOM! The projectile exploded before the virus could even react. Since the tank contained all of the gas…]

Drip: "Whoa, that is a HUMONGOUS gas bubble!"

Cilia: "That certainly would have wiped us out! Good thing it is going out of the exit, and not towards us."

Drizzy: "Good for us, but not so much for Christine. I hope she is prepared, this may be one of the most embarrassing moments in her life; no holding this one in!"

Drip: [After taking a look at the eye channel (so that he can see what Christine sees), Drip gets an idea.] "Quick, call the mayor Cilia!"

Cilia: "You want her to die of shock?"

Drip: "Of course not. I have a crazy plan that just might work!"

* * *

[On the outside, things aren't looking to good for Christine. This scene is directly connected to the one in the official episode.]

Christine: "!"

Chelsea: "Oh no, don't tell me you're gonna puke!"

Christine: "No, I feel something else coming!"

Chelsea: "Well don't do **that** here. Quick, try to step out of the gym!"

Christine: "I can't, won't make it out on time!"

Chelsea: "Sorry Christine, but I'll have to bounce if you don't!"

[Christine looks around until she notices the compost area.]

Christine: "I've got it!"

Chelsea: "The compost area? But-"

[Too late, Christine had to go!]

Chelsea: "-Hector is there. Sigh, good luck with this one Christine…"

[Christine (now at the compost) releases the wind. Fortunately, that same tuba sound covered for her (just like it did for Hector) so no one heard. But this does leave an awkward situation between Christine and Hector.]

Christine: (To herself) "_Oh no, I didn't see Hector here! His back is turned, but I can't run away, I'll look suspicious. So I have to distract him before he notices the smell!"_

Hector: "...aahh."

Christine: "Hiya!"

Hector: "Gasp! Christine?"

Christine: (Sniff sniff) "Whew!"

Hector: "I-I can explain!"

Christine: "Does that compost stink or what?!"

Hector: "No it-why yes. Yes it does!"

Christine: "Why are you hanging around over here?"

Hector: "Umm...well...I...I better get back to my project. See ya!"

[Chelsea walks by as Hector leaves.]

Chelsea: "Oh my gosh. Did-did you just cut wind with Hector standing right next to you?!"

Christine: "...yeah. But I blamed the smell on the compost. I think he bought it…"

Chelsea: "Told ya you shouldn't have had that 12-bean salad!"

Christine: "I know…"

Chelsea: "Sigh, no point of getting down about that now. Looks like the judges are judging his project; this is your chance to leave a positive impression! I'll stay out of the picture...I have my own guy to impress after all."

Christine: "Ooh, you're right! I should congratulate him. Thanks Chelsea, you're the best!"

[Christine congratulates Hector getting 2nd place and they all laugh in the end as you already know. But we are here for Christine's pov, including her insides! Therefore...]


	4. Chapter 4

[Drizzy, Drip, & Cilia are meeting up with the mayor in the city hall.]

Santorini: "Thank you all for saving Christine once again; especially you Drip! That was some quick thinking!"

Drip: "Aw, it was nothing much. Just didn't want to see our girl get ruined like that, is all. I take pride in my city!"

Santorini: (Squeals) "You are my favorite immunity cell! Want to go to the movies with the girls and me tonight?"

Drip: "Ooo, I'll bring the snacks. Homemade of course!"

Santorini: "Yes!"

[Santorini bear hugs Drip; even tighter than before when she did it to Drizzy. Cilia is not amused.]

Drizzy: "Ooo, I know how that feels. Should we-"

Cilia: "He'll survive. Let's go grab some grub."

Drizzy: "Agreed. Getting a little too weird for me here…"

[As Drip nearly suffocates (turning from pink to red), Cilia and Drizzy leave Drip behind and have some time to themselves. Well, before they have to get back on patrol at least.]

**The End...of that flash back episode!**

* * *

[Back in the present]

Drizzy: "So, what do you think? Pretty interesting take, isn't it! Though, I can't believe that the mayor gave most of the praise to Drip just because he saved Christine social status. I tell you, Drip is a boy full of secrets! Wonder why there hasn't been an episode on him yet…"

Drip: "But where's the fun in that? The audience loves a good mystery!"

Drizzy: "Hey, when did you get in here?!"

Drip: "Cilia and I were waiting on you, bro. We've got to get ready for the next part of the arch, come on!" (Drip leaves)

Drizzy: "As you can see, I have to get back in the action. Just a reminder that part 2 of the current arch is episode 6 "Eriella Strepthroat". Part 3 will come eventually, so I'll meet you there. Take care everyone!"

**True Ending**


End file.
